Snowball Fight
by dArkliTe-sPirit
Summary: They say that throwing snowballs only proves your immaturity...


dl-sPirit: Well, hello everybody, it's me again. This time, instead of writing something terribly depressing, in honor of finally getting snow here, I decided to write something a little more...fun. (grins evilly) I don't own BLoSC, and I'm sorry if anyone is terribly OOC. I just couldn't resist.

Ok, ok, shutting up now. Enjoy.

* * *

It was winter on Capital Planet once more. Snow gently fell onto the ground, frosting everything not covered. People seemed more cheerful, greeting each other kindly. Children played in the snow.

A windshield wiper pushed off the snow on the glass done of XR, revealing a small smirk on his face. Ah, snow: simply frozen rain which seemed more apt to freeze up his joints and make his hands and feet go numb. For many robots, it was their bane. Not quite for XR. Though it did annoy him at times, he had found great joy in snow.

Team Lightyear was simply (excluding XR) taking in the sights and hanging out. The robot ranger was sure Mira was buying presents, judging by the stores she went in (a grocery store, a jewelry store, and a mechanic's workshop). Booster was playing in the snow. Buzz was…well, he wasn't sure. He lost track of Buzz. But Buzz wasn't too important if he wanted to have fun, now was he?

XR kneeled down, collecting snow in his hands. The sensors in his hands were freezing and his fingers started to stiffen but he wasn't too concerned. His hands packed the snow together in the shape of a ball. He already had a target in mind. He just needed some poor patsy to take the fall for him.

As he was trying to decide who he would use, Mira came up behind him, having put her purchases on 42. It was strange to see XR out in the snow, not when she had seen so many females heading to local pubs or restaurants. Normally, he'd be in there, flirting with them and staying away from the snow. "XR?"

"Gyah!" XR jumped, nearly dropping his snowball. He turned to see Mira giving him an odd look. "Heh, heh…what're you doing here?" Even as he spoke, a small light bulb went off in his head. Well, why not?

"I could ask you the same thing. You hate snow," Mira replied. An answer already started to come to mind, one that made sense. He was immature enough to do it, but was he really stupid enough? Then again, it was XR she was thinking about. Of course he was.

"Well, um, just enjoying the sights." XR turned back towards the snow banks, where a pair of red ears poked out. Any second now… any second…

"Yeah, right. If you do what I think you're gonna do, I swear-" At that second, the largest member of their team sat up, not looking their way. XR seized the opportunity.

"Booster, look out!" he shouted rather loudly, throwing the snowball. Booster had the bad luck to turn, and was hit in the face by the snow. XR made a great show of speeding over, worry on his face. Realization had dawned on Mira. He wouldn't…

"Booster, are you ok?" XR asked as his friend brushed the snow off his face. "I'm sorry, big guy, I tried to stop her-" He would.

"XR, just what are you saying?" Mira shouted. Booster looked confusedly at XR, then at Mira, then back at XR. The robot ranger pointed at Mira, saying only three words.

"She did it." Booster stared in shock, his jaw hanging for a few seconds as XR's words sank in.

"Mira, I can't believe you," Booster said, shocked.

"What?"

"I say we declare war, whaddaya say, pal?" XR said, hitting a fist against his open palm. Booster nodded gleefully, excited at his friend's idea of revenge, and both dived behind the snow bank. Mira groaned. Of course-

He grunted as several snowballs suddenly hit her head-on. She could almost see XR smirking behind that snow bank as he created snowballs, getting away with hitting Booster.

"Well two can play that game," Mira muttered, diving behind another snow bank as more snowballs flew through the air. Though XR was more or less a living snowblower, she had better reflexes. She quickly created a snowball, waiting for either one of her teammates to poke their head up.

After a few seconds, the barrage stopped. She poked her head up and saw the Jo-Ad native looking around, confused. _'Probably wondering where I went,'_ Mira decided. Well, he deserved this. She threw the icy orb over her shelter, striking the side of Booster's head.

"OW!" The Tangean princess snickered, starting to make another snowball. Within a few minutes, snowballs from both sides were flying through the air, fast and furious. Several kids were watching on the sidelines, cheering on their favorite rangers. Neither side showed any signs of lightening up. Mira was mad at XR and Booster, and Booster was mad at Mira. XR was having too much fun to stop.

XR, Mira, and Booster all sprang up simultaneously to throw a snowball when-

"Ok, what's going on here?"

All three rookies turned to see Buzz walking towards them, a mixture of amusement and anger on his face. They all blushed (except XR, but only because he was a robot). Buzz continued, doing his best to keep his voice level. "I got a complaint about three space rangers fighting. I would've never expected this kind of behavior from you guys. Who started this?"

Mira pointed at XR, and Booster and XR pointed at Mira. Here, Buzz raised an eyebrow. It wasn't in Mira's nature to start an immature fight like this. XR or even Booster, maybe…

"Let me rephrase that: how did this start?" Buzz said. Mira opened her mouth to answer, but Booster beat her to it.

"Mira started it by throwing a snowball at me!" Buzz glanced at the Tangean. That definitely wasn't her style.

"Booster, I have a question: did you see Mira throw the snowball?"

"No…"

"Then how do you know it was Mira?"

"XR told me…" Booster trailed off, suddenly understanding what their leader was getting at. All three looked at the robot ranger, who was starting to back away slowly.

"Um, Booster, I, er, I never explicitly said Mira threw the snowball, see, and-" He stopped as Booster turned around, still holding his snowball. "Aw, craters." There was only one thing to do.

Scream and run like heck.

"AAAAAAAHH!"

(---)

"Well, I think that was a good trip," Mira said, wiping the snow off her hands as she boarded 42. "Right guys?" Both Buzz and Booster nodded in agreement.

"Still, guys, don't start a snowball fight again, ok?" Buzz said, wiping his hands on his suit. "Not that it wasn't fun or anything…"

"I had a great time!" Booster chimed in, grinning widely. "What about you, XR?"

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny," XR retorted, dripping wet. He had taken a dishrag from his inner compartment, trying his best to dry off but failing. "I've got snow in places I don't wanna talk about!" His right leg suddenly jammed and he fell, hitting the floor hard. "Owww…"

"So, XR, would you say you, um, learned anything?" Buzz said jokingly as the robot ranger pushed himself up.

"Yup," XR replied, trying his best to maintain his few shreds of dignity. He didn't finish until his teammates left the room, headed for the cockpit. He quietly muttered:

"Next time, hit Mira with the snowball and blame it on Booster."

* * *

Yeah...poor XR. XD Um...review please? 


End file.
